humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
True and the Spiritually True Individual
Recently the state of California bet on the future of stem cell research in the United States, while most other states hedged their bets for what they considered moral and other considerations. California looked out into the world of possibilities and perceived that this new technology had great promise. Most others were unwilling to make the commitment for a variety of reasons. Rather than listen to the herd (of states), California thought the issue through and made the decision to move forward. As she has done countless times in the past, California thought for itself, rather than follow the pack. As a result, infinite benefit has followed for her and the world in a plethora of domains of life -- including environmentalism, the personal computer, the Internet, biotechnology, the human potential movement, and many others. The 21st century has been marked as the era of the True Individual i.e. the age where people truly begin to think for themselves. This Individual is no rebel, taking to his own position simply to part with the herd, but is rational and balanced; open to and perceiving the myriad sides of any issue. As a result, that person takes to truth-filled decisions and actions that tend to attract positive outcomes. By making rational decisions based on the multiplicity of truths -- rather than guarding a single truth related to that issue -- that person is far more likely to have an array of facts and insights at his disposal that enable him to rise to the heights, show a particular genius in a field, or be creative in ways unknown in that field. Whereas the 20th century saw the emergence of the Common Man, the 21st opens the way for this True Individual. Utilizing that earlier-gained freedom, this new person chooses to go further and be rational in the extreme -- thinking for himself beyond the herdal view; seeing all sides of an issue, excluding none; and making judgments that flow from the true truth of things. The emergence of such individuals will not only open the way for accelerating insight, knowledge, and accomplishment, but portends an evolutionary leap for humanity. And yet, to truly perceive the myriad of truths surrounding any object of inquiry requires a consciousness that is open -- that is truth-seeking in the extreme. That capacity however is not readily available when one lives at the surface of life. At that level, one tends to focus on the superficial and mundane; to what is pleasing rather than what is necessary; to what corroborates our own limited opinions, instead of what is true. As a result, we miss out on the preponderance of insight and knowledge that can lead us in the right direction. Or, to put it another way, surface living -- dominated by the auditory and visual inputs from the world around us -- leads to limited perspectives, miscalculations, and error-prone decisions and actions that thwart success and achievement in life. And yet, if one is centered in a deeper consciousness within in mental and emotional silence; as detached witness looking out on the world then we will be far more receptive to what is unfolding around us; to the wider possibilities in the environment; to the insights and position that others have to offer. As a result, we will have the necessary knowledge to make the right decisions that attract powerful positive outcomes; accelerating both accomplishment and happiness in life. This movement toward a deeper consciousness within that is able to open to vast knowledge and insight is another hallmark of the emerging True Individual. In addition, the way this new person absorbs that knowledge is quite different from the ordinary human method. Not only is information absorbed and processed into ideas and understanding through the normal channels of rational and logical thinking, but it also descends into this person through illuminations and intuitions of thought. Because our consciousness is deeper, wider, and more open, we continually develop new insights; continuously arrive at aha moments -- as a myriad of intuitive and revelatory knowledge-experiences enter our minds from the universal planes. As a result, we are able to acquire a many-sided, deep, penetrating knowledge of any matter, which becomes the basis for very right behavior and action in life. This ability to attract knowledge and truth in a flash from the universal domains of life is another hallmark of the True Individual. Yet another dimension of this person is that he or she is constantly creating the new and the dynamic. Through a calm poise, that perceives a many-sided knowledge; through a persistent openness to the life's possibilities, the True Individual is opened to the portals of creativity -- enabling him or her to become the dynamic leader, the ultra-artist, the pathmaker to future realities, the visionary who carries others into a most unexpected future. As this individual moves deeper still to the True Self i.e. to the Evolving Soul within -- the descent of truth-knowledge and these spontaneous eruptions of creativity will only accelerate. In fact, whereas the True Individual derives his power predominantly by opening to the myriad of possibilities before him, the True Spiritual Individual opens the doors to the vast array of possibilities of the universal and cosmic planes. The more this person encounters his Soul and True Self, the more knowledge rushes in from the heights; the more creative possibility reveals itself; the more positive outcomes to situations rush to his doorstep. Thus, if I want to know the solution to a problem, I center myself in the deepest depths within, aspire for the solution, and offer it to the Higher Power. As a result, answers quickly, if not instantaneously, pour in from all quarters, as I am able to engage those higher planes directly. At that point, I am not only miles beyond the limited view of the herd, but I have even surpassed the multiplicity of truths that I can garner from my own personal vantage point. I now have a direct, continuous link to the highest planes of consciousness, with the infinite possibilities it continually offers. As a result of these developments, I am no longer just the True Individual, but I have entered the realm of the True Spiritual Individual. The question then is how can we make this somewhat abstract vision of our future real and concrete? We can begin the process of becoming a True Individual by considering any issue that comes before us from all possible sides. As our mind focuses on a subject matter, we should actively seek to know as many sides as possible, while giving up our tendency to focus solely on our own dogged viewpoint or limited perspectives. By taking this approach, we will constantly absorb the necessary knowledge that will enable us to live more dynamic and successful lives. The second step we can take to become a True Individual is to develop a deeper center of consciousness. We can begin to do this by moving our central focus away from the surface of life from the visual and auditory influences of the surface of life that impinge on and overwhelm our thought processes. Through concentration, meditation, and other means of drawing our focus inward, we are able to shift to a deeper center of awareness from which we are able to perceive the wider possibilities, the multiplicity of truths unfolding around us. As a result, we begin to become free thinkers -- unfettered by the influence of the social imperative; unshackled from our ego sense that is attached to one position at the expense of others; unburdened by our wanting, limiting attitudes and opinions. Through this deep basis, our deep insights continually unfold, we perceive issues from a variety of sides, enabling us get at the heart and essence of any matter. We do so not only through rational, logical thinking, but also through descents of knowledge from the universal planes of life. As a result, we become free thinkers, dynamic creators and great accomplishers, which in turn energizes us in the extreme -- filling us with deep delight and joy in being alive. By taking these steps, we have the opportunity to partake in a noble experiment. We have the chance to be forerunners of a new type of person, whose existence is not determined by the outer conditions and influences of life, but by one's inner status and being. By taking up this golden opportunity, we can become the pioneers of the 21st century, the pathfinders of tomorrow -- helping humanity take the next decisive, evolutionary step. ---- See Also Individual and Individuality Stages of individuality *'other articles on Growth of Personality' *'other articles on Spirituality' ---- Category:Personality Category:Spirituality http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]